


summer roses in springtime rain

by thrrqsher



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Macbeth - Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrrqsher/pseuds/thrrqsher
Summary: just a little poem i wrote about this guyi wrote two versions of it and i'm gonna post both because i don't know which one i like morethe whole poem is inspired by shakespeare and i did reference some of his lines within the poem, i am not attempting to plagiarizehis 'code name' between my friends and i is "macbeth," so i felt the need to write a shakespeare inspired poem about himhope you enjoy





	summer roses in springtime rain

**shakespearean version**

mine own midsumm'r night's dream

thee bloom'd a rose, like the springtime, in the 

deeps of mine own heart

with thy eyes like oceans and a 

smile like the shineth of starlight 

ov'rhead, illuminating

whilst i climb the balcony,

declaring myself to thee

mine own soliloquy, mine own romeo,

romeo

wherefore art thou romeo? i calleth

to beest thy juliet,

thy lady macbeth,

to behold liketh the s'rpent, 

but beest the flower above 't. 

 

my dearest love,

upon meeting thee i wast did strike,

as king duncan wast, through the chest

i hath kept 't to myself, yet

“...who could refrain,

that had a heart to love, and in that heart

courage to make love known?”

i find myself 

desp'rate to hold thee

to findeth myself in thy embrace

lips melting togeth'r 

as mountain snow und'r summ'r sun

"you have witchcraft in your lips," i say

the rose of youth upon us

and thus with a kiss i die

 

**modern english version**

my midsummer night's dream

you bloomed a rose, like springtime, in the 

deeps of my heart

with your eyes like oceans and a 

smile like the shine of starlight 

overhead, illuminating

whilst i climb the balcony,

declaring myself to you

my soliloquy, my romeo,

romeo

wherefore art thou romeo? i call

to be your juliet,

your lady macbeth,

to look like the serpent, 

but be the flower above 't.

 

my dearest love,

upon meeting you i was struck,

as king duncan was, through the chest

i kept it to myself, yet

“...who could refrain,

that had a heart to love, and in that heart

courage to make love known?”

i find myself 

desperate to hold you

to find myself in your embrace

lips melting together 

as mountain snow under summer sun

"you have witchcraft in your lips," i say

the rose of youth upon us

and thus with a kiss i die


End file.
